Wicked: The True Story of Merlin Emrys
by otaku9
Summary: The Wicked Warlock of the West, otherwise known as Emrys is dead! Good news! But what's this? Arthur the Great an was friends with Emrys? Fellow Ozians and readers, join Arthur and Emrys, who was once known as Merlin, as they go back to their school days and how their hate became friendship and how a outspoken outcast with magic became a feared monster. Merlin and Arthur friendship


I don't own Merlin or Wicked. None of the lyrics or words are mine, except for some changes here or there.

Wicked: The True Story of Merlin Emrys

_Prologue_

What had started as a normal day in Albion changed quite drastically. From dark and fiery to bright and cheerful. What brought on this drastic change, you might ask?

_"Good news, he's dead! The Warlock of the West is dead! The wickedest creature there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Albion, is dead! Good news! Good news!"_

Everyone was celebrating the death of the young man that had brought death and fear all over the land, when something caught the eye of one of the citizens.

"Look, it's Arthur!" Arthur was the kind sorcerer, for it has been said that he wasn't born with his magic, unlike the Wicked Warlock of the West. He was handsome, with short blonde hair and powerful blue eyes. He appeared to the citizens of Albion on a blue dragon. He was beloved by all of the land. Kind, caring, he had tried to help when _he _was still alive.

"Fellow citizens," he announced to all, thrusting his magic sword in the air, "Let us be glad, let us be grateful. Let us rejoice upon the good news. The wicked working of You-Know-Who." He smiled brightly at them all. "Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil. The truth we'll all believe by and by, outlive a lie, for you and-"Uh, Sir Arthur," a young man asked, "Exactly…how dead is he?" Everyone murmured questioningly.

"Settle down," Arthur said calmly, "As you all know, the Wicked Warlock of the West has been known to trick and manipulate those around him. I understand your fear. But, let me put your fears to rest. The Great Dragon has declared, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child from another world. Yes, Emrys is dead!"

Everyone cheered.

_"No one mourns the wicked!"_

_ "No one cries they won't return!"_

_ "No one lays a lily on their grave."_

_ "The good man scorns the wicked!"_

_ "Through their lives, our children learn!_

_ What we miss when we misbehave!"_

_ (Arthur) "And goodness knows, the wickeds' lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked die alone. It just shows when you're wicked, you're left lonely on your own."_

_ "Yes, goodness knows, the wickeds' lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked die alone. Nothing grows for the wicked. They reap only, what they sow."_

"Arthur," someone else asked, "Why does wickedness happen?"

"An excellent question," Arthur said, "One that has confused us since the beginning of time: Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he was just like you and I. He had a father, and he had a mother, as so many of us do."

_A young man in his 20's with short black hair and stubble was talking to a woman with long brown hair. _

_ "Hunith, my darling," He knelt down, taking her hand in his, "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"_

_ "It's alright, Balinor," The woman named Hunith, "It's only one night. Besides, as governor of Ealdor, you have responsibilities to the people." She glanced up at a clock nervously._

_ "Alright then," Balinor sighed, "But remember, I love you." Balinor kissed her lips and he walked out. Hunith sighed._

_ "Hunith, my darling," A man covered in a tan cloak came in through the window._

_ "Kligharrah," Hunith smiled, "I'm so glad you came." The two embraced and fell into a passionate kiss. They pulled back slowly._

_ "Come on, Hunith," Kligharrah pulled out a bottle with a golden liquid in it, "Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I have to leave tomorrow. Have another drink of gold elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer." He touched her stomach._

_ "Oh, alright," Hunith said, "After all, what could one drink do?" She opened the bottle and chugged it down. As soon as she was done, Kligharrah led her into the bedroom._

"And, of course," Arthur continued, "From the moment he was born, he was…well…different."

9 months later

_ "It's coming!" A man with short ginger hair and burn scars on half of his face ran out of the bedroom. _

_ "Now?" Balinor asked, running up to the ginger. The man nodded._

_ "The baby's coming!" They both ran into the bedroom where a sweating and frantically breathing Hunith lay. _

_ "This is the happiest day of my life." Balinor said to Hunith, taking her hand in his. _

_ "Mine too." Hunith said. _

_ "I see a nose." The man said._

_ "I see some hair." _

_ "It's a healthy, perfect, handsome little-"Oh my god!" Balinor shouted._

_ "What is it?" Hunith asked frantically. "What's wrong?"_

_ "How can it be?" Balinor asked the man._

_ "I don't know how to explain it," the man said, "But it seems that, like the beginnings of a fire, your son has gold eyes."_

_ "What does that mean?" Balinor asked._

_ "It means your son has magic, sir." The man explains._

_ "No…" Balinor said to himself. The burnt man picked up the baby and held it out to him. Balinor looked at the baby._

_ The baby was beautiful like Hunith, but had his eyes, blue eyes._

_ "Take it away." Balinor turned his head away quickly. _

_ "But sir-"TAKE _IT _AWAY!" The baby cried immediately and the man took the baby away._

"So you see," Arthur finished, "It couldn't have been easy." But no one was really listening to him.

_"No one mourns the wicked! Now at last, he's dead and gone. Now at last there's joy throughout the land. Yes, goodness knows, the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked die alone."_

_ "He died alone." _Arthur added.

_"Woe to those (woe to those), who spurn what goodness they are shown! No one mourns the wicked!"_

_ "Good news!" _Arthur added.

_"No one mourns the wicked (Good news)! No one mourns…the wicked! Wicked! WICKED!"_

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. The first man that speaks to Arthur is the guy that the guy who played Dudley Dursley in Harry Potter and the second guy is George the servant. Also, the script lines and some of the lyric lines I looked at where there's a script. It's paraphrased, though, but still. _


End file.
